What You Wouldn't Expect
by pinklove09
Summary: Summer and Seth's summer breaks take an extreme turn when they're forced to spend the first month of it, together. Read as this story unravels and reveals what will happen next. UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 15 GUYS! R&R Please!
1. Best Friends For Life Maybe

Chapter 1 - Best Friends For Life... Maybe.

Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts had been friends since the "tot" days. They had thrown sand at each other, and had stained shirts from where they had finger paint wars. From the day they could remember different peoples faces, Seth and Summer were best friends. Throughout grade school they remained best friends. They always played together, and they were really close. In the 6th grade, Summer and Seth both started to grow up a little bit, and begin to develop into pre-teens. In the next year or so, they'd be turning 13 years old, and starting middle school. Time was flying by way too fast. Middle school was already almost over now. It was about 2 weeks before summer vacation, the last summer break before high school. Both Seth and Summer were 14 years old. For this break, Summer's dad sent her away to camp from the second week of summer vacation, until two weeks before it ended. Summer was devastated, and so was Seth, because they only had a accumulation of 3 weeks of summer vacation to hang out together, and they were split up by 8 really long weeks. What happened to Summer Roberts at camp that year was a complete transformation. All through school, Summer had always been on of the pretty girls, one of the rich girls, who had nice clothes, and once 8th grade started, wore make-up, and did her hair nicely. Summer hadn't really care about reputations, popularity, or anything of that sort. She was just Summer Roberts, girl who befriends everyone, and anyone. She wasn't picky, and she didn't care who you were, if you were a nice person, and if you were genuine, you were good in her book.

"Oh my Gosh, Summer! You are so gorgeous!" Lacy said to Summer one day at camp. "You honestly should be a part of our crew next year. We're friends with SO many of the upperclassmen!" Lacy continued.

Summer started getting little thoughts into her head, but it wasn't that many. At first she wrote Seth an email everyday, pretty soon it was every few days, then once a week, and finally, none. She had gotten consumed by the material world. Nothing was more important to her then spending an hour and a half in the morning getting ready with hair, and make up, and reading her daily dosage of Cosmo. Not once had a thought popped into her head, asking herself what she was doing, or who she was becoming. She was just going with the flow, and this was where the flow was taking her.

"Whatever. That is so not right. That dress looks totally random with those shoes. And just look at that hair. EW." Summer said while talking on the phone to Marissa Cooper.

"What in the WORLD are you talking about?" Coop asked.

"Girl, please! That outfit is crazy." Summer continued her fashion rant.

Marissa and Summer had become acquainted at camp. Somehow majority of the "pretty girls" had gotten placed in the same bunk, and if they weren't, they made an excuse to the camp owners as to why they should be able to move. Even though the owners knew the real reason. Summer was completely changed, and she hadn't even thought about old what's his name in the longest time. She was completely consumed. Submerged in the girl world, and it wasn't even tugging on her conscience, even the slightest bit. Now back from camp, Summer was supposed to be spending, and savoring the last two weeks of summer vacation with Seth, completely boycotting the start of school, and High School at that. Ring, Ring. Summer's cell phone started going off. The name "COHEN" popped up, and every childhood memory flashed in front of Summer's eyes like an old movie. Her hands sort of shaky, from the first thought of Seth Cohen A.K.A. lifetime best friend. She steadied herself, noticing her ring was starting over.

"Hello?" She said kind of quietly into the speaker.

"HEY!" Seth said very enthusiastically.

"Uh. Who is this?" Summer played off her act.

"Uh. Your best friend... Seth Cohen." He answered.

"Why are you calling me?" Summer asked Seth.

"Are you even kidding me? We're supposed to be hanging out. We've had these plans since before you went to camp. Don't you remember? What's up with you?"

The questions didn't seem to end, and Summer's head was spinning with confusion.

"I don't really hang with people.. entirely too long of a pause like you... anymore." Summer said in breaks of 30 second pauses.

Seth wasn't sure what to think. He was wondering though, what the hell had gone on at the camp, he couldn't believe that his best friend went away, and came back all in the same summer break, and now didn't even want to have anything to do with him.

"So since we've got that cleared up, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to hang up now. Buh bye."

With that, there was a click of the phone in Seth's ear, and a repeat of what Summer had just said running throw his mind.

"Oh yeah. Totally best friends for life, Summer. Psh, one summer break at camp, and she's completely different." Seth said to himself.

He had almost felt his heart drop down to his pinky toe. It was depressing to think that he had no one left.

Next Chapter:

We'll head to present time shortly after the chapter begins.

Where are we now, after the summer before 9th grade?

Who are Seth and Summer in High School?


	2. Life As We Know It Now

Chapter 2 - The Life as We Know It; Now

Summer Roberts walked down the hall-way. It was the last week of school before the last summer break of high school. Junior year was just 4 days away from being over. How had time flown by so quickly? I guess time tends to do that when you're a kid. Summer walked down the hall in her cute sun dress. It was yellow, with purple-ish flowers on it. It had green stripes separating the flowers, and it was very cute. She tied that with some cute wedged heels, and her hair was done carelessly. Summer was gorgeous, not only that, but adored at Harbor High. Summer Roberts, Marissa Cooper, Lacy Patterson, and Trishden Vail were the four princesses of the school. They were loved and adored by every single guy and girl at that school. One person who knew that was none other then Seth Cohen. Seth knew of Summer's reputation, and he'd never forget how she had just stopped being friends with him. The only explanation he got was that she "didn't hang with people like him anymore." What was that even supposed to mean? He didn't play water polo, or wasn't on the basketball team, so that meant that he wasn't someone Summer could talk to? He was her best friend the day she left for camp, and now they didn't even see each other at school, and if they did, it was a rare occasion, where Summer looked at him with glazed eyes like she didn't even know who he was. She probably didn't care to remember anymore.

"COOP!" Seth heard an almost familiar voice yell from behind.

"Hey girl! Wait up!"

A gorgeous brown-haired, brown-eyed girl nearly knocked Seth over rushing past him to catch up with her best friend Marissa Cooper. It was Summer, of course. It almost sickened Seth that she was so different now, but he'd never forget their times together, all up until freshman year. Seth and Summer actually did have to spend a night together about once a month, but it wasn't like they even looked at each other. Their parents were best friends, and always had a "monthly dinner," to catch up, and get together for cocktails and martinis. They'd sit in Summer's TV room and flip through the channels usually watching MTV or VH1 until Seth felt like 3 hours of one of the music television stations was enough. He'd leave, without saying goodbye, and Summer would watch another episode of whatever was on, and then head upstairs to retrieve her cell phone, which her parents didn't allow her to use during the dinners. It was kind of painful for Summer to sit there with Seth for over 3 hours sometimes just doing the same thing, 12 times a year, every year since they stopped being friends. It was really hard for her their freshman year, because just the year before they'd be playing board games, or having endless discussions about how great something was. When Summer changed, she really changed. She didn't care who she left in the dust. Her life was different now. As the years went by, the times she was forced to spend with Seth got easier, and she was able to just forget he was there unless he happened to be sick with a cough, and made noise to make her jump back to the reality.

"Dude Seth. This comic is so awesome. Have you read it yet?" Zack Stevens asked from behind.

Seth's attention went away from the never-ending hallway to Zack. "Oh yeah. It's good." Seth answered.

"Yeah. Definitely... can you believe there's only a couple of days of school left?" Zack asked.

Seth chucked a little. "I love summer break. It's so sweet. Sleep, sleep, and more sleep." Seth said smiling.

"I feel ya. Well I'm off to class, but talk to you later Seth." Zack said, catching up with Marissa and Summer and heading to English.

Zack was who Summer used to be. Friends with everyone. He didn't care about reps, or anything like that. He just cared about being genuine, and cool to be around. Zack played water polo, so he automatically fit in with Summer, Marissa, Lacy, and Trishden. But it wasn't like that was the center of his life.

"So. This is my life now." Seth said, realizing that things would never go back to how they had once been.

Things were so simple back in the Seth and Summer best friends for life days.

--------------------

Next Chapter:

Where is this story even going?

Will Seth and Summer ever talk again?

How does Summer do it?


	3. The Breaking News

Chapter 3 - The Breaking News

It was the last night of school, and it also happened to be the night of the month where Seth and Summer were forced to spend an evening in the same room as each other. No parties until after 9:00pm. Both Seth and Summer had to be home by 4:00 after school, and the dinner started around 6:00. Summer always tended to get really spruced up, she loved attention, and plus, she always wanted to look her best. Seth didn't really care. But he did think that Summer was very pretty.

"Dad, do I seriously have to be here? It's the first night of summer break." Summer complained to her dad.

"Yes, Summer. You have to be here. It's a tradition." Her father replied.

"Psh. This is bullshit." Summer said in a huff. "So dumb." She stomped up the stairs.

Summer plopped on her bed, next to her cell phone where she had 11 missed calls from leaving it upstairs all day, and her Cosmo magazine. She opened it up and started reading an article about Kate Hudson.

"I wish I had her curls." Summer said aloud, and continued to be absorbed.

Seth threw his book bag into his closet, and shut it with a slam.

"NO SCHOOL FOR 3 MONTHS." Seth yelled out loud.

Seth's windows were open, bringing in the smell of warm California. Although he didn't really like his life in Newport anymore, he adored the weather. Always something that you can go walking around it. He thought about sailing, and all the different things he could do to start off her summer vacation. Knock, knock.

"Seth, honey." Kirsten Cohen said from the doorway. "Pick someone nice out for the Robert's tonight." She smiled and began to turn around.

"Wa-wa-wait, mother dearest. There is a Robert's function tonight? It's the first night of summer break."

"Afraid so sweetie. Sorry." She paused. "You have to go hon." She half smiled, and walked into her room.

"Shit." Seth said to himself. "Just what I need... to spend 3 or 4 hours with Summer Roberts on the first night of summer. Gheez."

Instead of complaining it about it anymore, Seth got up from his bed, and picked out something to wear to the Robert's house, and then went skateboarding.

"You know. It wouldn't be so hard if she wasn't so freaking gorgeous." He said to himself.

Seth thought that Summer was beautiful. He wasn't 'into her,' or anything like that... but he really thought she was just beautiful. Every time he happened to see her, he was just overwhelmed with her beauty. But you know what they say, beauty on the outside has to measure with the beauty on the inside... and Summer wasn't a pretty person on the inside, so even though she was drop dead gorgeous, her attitude sucked.

"To the beat of my, to the beat of my heart!" Summer sang along with radio as she took her hair out of the towel.

"I'm thinking about letting it out, I wanna give in, I wanna go out..." Summer continued to jam with Hilary as she slipped into her 'love pink' Victoria's secret pants, and a matching tank-top for her primp time. Summer decided that she was going to wear her hair curly, but that was about as far as she had gotten, and it was now 4:50, and she had less then an hour and a half to get ready. She quickly blew her hair dry, but quickly meant about 15 minutes. After that was completed, she put her curlers into her hair, and started make-up. She wasn't sure what type of make-up she was going to do. Sometimes when she felt upset she'd apply heavy-ish eyeliner, and wear darker make-up... but right now she wasn't sure on her mood. So, so just applied it normally. Summer's technique was to not think about Seth being there, and how they'd have to sit in the same room for a long time. She just focused on her music. "SPICE UP YOUR LIFE!" Summer sang along with her "burn baby burn" mix on iTunes. She had a some of her old favorites from 3rd and 4th grade. She was almost done getting ready, just about time to get dressed, and pick out shoes. A task that had to be done the night before school or else she'd be late everyday. She decided she'd wear a black Chanel mini-dress that had a white shirt underneath it. She wore long necklaces, and some 3 inch Louis Vuitton shoes. It was 6:15 now, and Summer had been getting yelled at for the last 30 minutes to hurry up.

"Hello Summer." Sandy Cohen said.

Summer flashed a slight smile at the Cohen's, and brushed past Seth. She walked right into the dining room, and sat down. After they ate, she excused herself to go sit in the family room, and turned on MTV. She wasn't allowed to have her cell phone, so she had to sit there, on the first night of summer vacation, and watch MTV for 2 hours.

"This is so lame." Seth said walking into the family room and plopping on the other side of the couch.

Summer looked at him like he was an alien species. "Uh... okay." Summer said very rudely. Sometimes she couldn't believe that she had been friends with Seth for a long period of time in her life. As MADE rolled on, Summer was getting very bored. Next thing she knew Seth and her were being called back into the dining room.

"Hey kids." Mr. Roberts started out. "We have a discussion we need to begin."

Summer could actually feel her brain cells popping. "Hmm. Okay... what is it?" She asked in a hurried manner.

"Well... our two families are going on a cruise!" Kirsten said. "We'll be leaving in 3 days, and we'll be gone for a month!" She finished.

Summer and Seth's faces were both priceless. They look like they had just been told they had 3 days to live. Which in their minds, they pretty much were told that. In their minds they were going to have to spend an entire month together, without much contact to their friends, or anyone else but their two families. They would be going from Newport all the way to the Bahamas, and saying in the Bahamas for a week, and then cruising back.

... after a few moments of utter silence. "Gr..eat" Summer spat out, gritting her teeth. "Just dandy."

Seth looked at her, and then walked out the door. This couldn't have been more disastrous. An entire month with nothing but Summer, her talk about tanning, magazines, cell phones, bikini's, and how much she missed her friends. Joy. He was sure that they were going to be spending majority of their time together, because that's how it was when the families had their dinners, so how would this be any different? What a perfect way to spend the first month of summer break.

-----------------

Next Chapter:

The cruise?

Will SS talk?


	4. The Beginning of Vacation

Chapter 4 - The Beginning of Vacation

After having a 2 day non-stop slumber party with Marissa, Lacy, and Trishden, Summer packed all of her stuff up, and when **all** of her stuff is said, it is meant literally. Summer packed her entire closet, and all of her dresser drawers. She had no less then 10 of her own suitcases, and that wasn't including other things that had her magazines, and hair supplies in them. On the other side of things, Seth Cohen had about 4 of his own suitcases, one of which was entirely taken up by his laptop, and equipment that went along with it. The other 3 suitcases were clothes, shoes, and different CDs that he'd decided to bring along. Still in disbelief, Summer had to continually keep looking at her bags that were stacked up against her closet, which just reminded her more that almost half of her summer vacation was going to be wasted on a cruise with a geeky kid, and his family... of course her dad and step-mom would be there, but what did that matter? It wasn't like she was friends with her family anyways. For a whole month she had no one, and nothing. She had every single one of her Cosmo's since freshman year, her iPod, and her cell phone. She didn't suspect her friends would spend much time calling her, she knew she wouldn't if she were them.

"SUMMER ROBERTS." Her father yelled up the large and in charge staircase, breaking her thoughts.

"Coming Dad." Summer said, and started grabbing as many bags as she could. "This is going to just be freaking awesome. Psh..." Summer said to herself grabbing 4 of her 10 or more bags.

Summer walked out of her front door and started walking down another set of large stairs that lead to the entry of their huge house. She was greeted by Sandy Cohen, which gave her a small clue that they were riding with the Cohens, and that she'd probably have to sit with Seth.

"Let me help you with those, Summer." Sandy said politely.

Summer forced a fake "thank you" smile, and handed some of the bags to Sandy.

"You're gonna sit in the back with Seth... we just figured you kids could sit together. Better then being stuck with the adults with our boring talk." Sandy said playfully nudging her in the arm.

With that, he turned around, and headed for the SUV.

"You have got to be kidding me. Someone splash water on my face, pinch me hard... this is NOT happening." Summer said putting on her Chanel sunglasses. "Not happening." She said again, as she headed down the stairs with her smallest bag.

Summer stuffed the last of her bags into the bag of the trailer they were hauling behind their SUV. She got into the backseat, where Seth was already sitting, with a pillow set up, and iPod headphones in his ears.

_Looks like he's ready for a long ass road trip._ Summer thought to herself.

She grabbed one of her 5 regular sized pillows she brought, and one of her smaller pillows, and snatched her iPod from her purse. She laid her pillow against the window, and went to her 'The Subways,' play-list, and attempting on getting some sleep. She was still hoping when she woke up that this was all a dream, although the likely-hood of that happening was slim-to-none. As both Seth and Summer drifted off into a sleep, the car trudged forward, getting to the place they needed to be to set sail on the cruise. Less than an hour later, Neil was waking Seth and Summer up, and telling them it was time to board the cruise ship.

"So much for a nap." Seth said, and started getting his things put on the trollie.

_Tell me about it._ Summer thought to herself.

She began doing the same as Seth, and headed onto the ship. She walked slowly, making sure not to hit anyone in the back of their ankles with the trollie, and she was also pretty groggy from her short nap. She was still in awe that this was actually happening, but she suspected that the "awe factor" would settle down pretty soon.

"So." Sandy began. "We figured that you guys could get this room. It's quite a large room. There are several rooms within it, including separate bedrooms, and bathrooms. We just figured it's be less expensive to get one large room, then to get separate rooms, and pay extra, etc... you get the idea." He finished.

Summer looked at him with an unforgettable look. "Ha-ha... you've GOT TO BE kidding Mr. Cohen... we're 17 year old kids... like co-ed, uh hello? And also, we don't really... click, so.."

"Well.. I'm afraid this is how it is Summer. There is no turning back. Sorry that it isn't working out for you guys right now. Possibly you guys could become friends, who knows."

With that Sandy gave Seth a father pat on the shoulder, and headed to his room around the corner. Seth and Summer sort of exchanged 'I still hate you' looks that reluctantly walked into the room. As they looked around, they tried to decide which room they would take. There wasn't really 'separate rooms,' there was just a lot of space in between everything.

"I guess I'll take this one over here. It's more boy colors, with the blue and green. Besides it's smaller, and yeah. You need more space. So.." Seth said, as he walked over to the side he said he'd take.

"Sure. Whatever." Summer said, the second pair of words she'd spoken to Seth Cohen since before 9th grade started.

Summer walked over to her side. It was a dark magenta color, but not really 'pinky.' It had a queen sized bed, and accented colored curtains, dressers, closet doors, and rugs. Everything was really designed well, and the bathroom was a cute flower theme, which sort of went along with the same color scheme as her room.

"One month." She said to herself. "One freaking month." She started unpacking.

Over on the other side of the extremely large room, Seth was doing the same. He was nearly done with his clothes and shoes, and was getting ready to set up his laptop on the desk that was in the room.

"Just a month. I can handle this." Seth said to himself.

---------------

Upcoming Chapters:

Will SS talk again?

What does this cruise result in?


	5. The Opposites

Chapter 5 - The Opposites

"Anything but the blatant truth, was your lips touching mine in the photo booth..." Summer woke up to these particular Death Cab lyrics. It was a few days into the vacation, and Summer was already annoyed with Seth's whatever he called music, and some of his antics. He pretty much acted like she wasn't even there.

"UH. EARTH TO COHEN. IT'S 9:15 IN THE MORNING, I'M TRYING TO FREAKING SLEEP!" Summer yelled to Seth.

He blocked out what she said, and turned it up a little more. He didn't really care about Summer's opinion. He just figured that they were stuck together, and there was nothing to do but get sea sick, or get fish smelling by going outside, so both of them usually stayed in their big room all day. Of course, they didn't even talk to each other... unless they were screaming at each other to turn down music, or use less hot water. Summer decided that she would just get out of bed, and go and turn it down herself. She was getting a headache, and wanted to sleep til around 11. She walked out of her room, and walked over to his room, forgetting she was only wearing a really revealing night gown... but she didn't really care anyways. She reached for his door knob, and opened the door, seeing him organizing his closet, she put her fingers on the speaker knob, and turned it down tremendously.

"There we go." She said in a prissy tone. "It's loud enough for you to listen too, and quiet enough for me to go back to sleep." She walked out of the room, slamming the door.

Seth didn't really care that she turned it down, cause he turned it back up before she even got halfway back to her room. She turned around quickly, and slammed on his door really loud. He opened the door.

"WHAT?"

She looked straight into his eyes. "Please turn it down... I really want to sleep." She nicely asked, and turned around, and went back to her room.

Seth got a taste of the Summer he used to know. Which was his best friend, she was the coolest girl of all time. Once Summer started growing up in 8th grade, Seth really started to develop feelings for her as a girlfriend. He never forgot the day they went swimming in the summer before 8th grade, and he first noticed Summer as a girl, and not just as his friend. From then on, he liked her 'like that.' He didn't anymore, but he had majority of his 9th grade year... until about March or something, then he just sort of let it go, realizing she wasn't the same the person. Sometimes Seth had thought Summer liked him too, she would always give him hugs, and kiss him on the cheek. He always had wanted to kiss her, but he never got the chance. Instead in his sophomore year he started dating Anna Stern, and kissed her. He still thought Summer was beautiful. Seth shook his head.

"Just let it go." He said quietly to himself, and turned his music off.

Summer laid in her bed trying to fall back asleep, but she couldn't. She was so sick of being on this cruise, and having no one to talk too. She hadn't seen her dad more then twice since they'd been here, and the only person she even had that she could talk to was Seth, and like that was going to happen. He was a total loner, who dated weird girls who cut their hair all short, like that Anna girl. Summer wasn't sure if they were still dating, but she had heard about them from Trishden, who was cousins with Anna. Summer started thinking that maybe the only way to get through this vacation was to just befriend Seth for the time being, that way she'd be able to have someone her age to talk too.

_Psh. Like that will happen._ Summer thought.

With that, she got up and decided to take a shower. After her shower, she got ready for 'the day.' What kind of day is sitting around all time, avoiding someone? Summer blew her hair dry, and curled it. She put on some heavy eye make-up, since she wasn't in the best of spirts, or moods. She put on one of those jump suits, from Victoria's Secret. She pulled her back into a loose pony tail, and headed out into the main part of their room, and turned on the TV, and popped in "Uptown Girls." Seth walked out of his room, and went into the kitchen, and saw Summer on the couch curled up in a blanket, watching the movie, he'd never seen it. He walked up behind the couch.

"What movie his this?" He asked her.

Summer jumped a little, from being startled. "Uptown Girls." She answered quickly, and went back to watching the movie. Seth had never seen it, so he sad down on the other side of the couch, and started watching the movie. Summer sort of looked at him like he was crazy for actually sitting on the couch with her... but then she started to realize if she didn't want to go stir-crazy, she'd have to befriend Seth, or at least talk to him like he was a normal person, instead of yelling at him to turn his music down, or to stop drinking all the water bottles.

"It's a cute movie." Summer said, out of the blue.

She sort of caught Seth off-guard, since she only talked to him when she wanted something for herself.

"Oh, is it?" He asked, knowing she had just said it was.

"Yeah. I love it." She said, smiling at him, and then turning back to the TV screen.

Seth was pretty confused.

-------------------

Next Chapter:  
Will Summer continue to be nice?  
How will Seth take it?


	6. The Confronting

Chapter 6 - The Confronting

Summer had passed out close to the middle of the movie. She was pretty tired from getting up earlier then she was used too. The weird thing was she happened fall asleep on the pillow that was leaning against Seth's side. She just fell asleep sitting up, and then sort of fell over onto the pillow, and she was hugging Seth's waist, like it was a teddy bear or something.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I have to pee." He said aloud, hoping to maybe wake her up a little, but she just stayed there, peacefully sleeping. Pretty soon Seth fell asleep too, his hand slipped down so it was on the small of Summer's back, and they were almost entwined, sleeping on the couch. Summer woke up when it was getting dark out, and saw that she had fallen asleep... on Seth. She immediately got up, and walked to her room, shut the door, and started listening to Avril Lavigne. Seth woke up to 'sk8er boi'

and figured Summer was freaked out when she woke up. Summer saw Seth's light go on, and got up and went to his room, not even knocking she went in, scaring Seth.

"Oh. Hey." He said... to Summer almost like they were friends now.

"How come I woke up like that... with you?" She asked almost disgusted.

Seth looked at her like she was evil. "Because you fell asleep and then fell over on the pillow that was beside me, Summer. Then I'm pretty sure you hugged my waist like I was a freaking teddy bear, and being nice, I didn't wake you up, then I fell asleep from just sitting there." He said to her, being one of the first people that was mean to her.

"Well, I just asked." She said starting to turn around.

"No you didn't... you asked me like I was a piece of trash, like I placed you like that, because I'm in love with you. Well wake up and smell the freaking coffee honey, it's not like that. Just go back to your chamber and listen to your pop music, and text your friends." He said, and turned around and started changing his shirt.

She went up to him. "Cohen." She said.

He turned around bare chested. "What?"

She slapped him across the face. "Don't freaking talk to a lady like that. Gheez, get some manners." She said, turning around and heading for the door. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"No, no, no. I wasn't talking to you like anything, Princess. I was talking to you like you talk to me..." He took a breath, her just staring at him. "Why do you have to be like that?"

Summer looked at Seth dumb-founded. "That's how it is, idiot. That's the way it's set up."

Seth looked at her like she was the idiot. "What? What's set up which way?" He asked her.

"Like you don't know." She replied.

He looked at her for 20 or 30 seconds... "Yeah I don't, enlighten me please." He said.

"Whatever Seth. I'm done with this." She turned and walked out of his room, and went to hers, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

---------------------

Next Chapter:

What will come from Seth and Summer's fight?


	7. The Blow Out

Chapter 7 - The Blow Out

The next morning Seth woke up to the smell of breakfast. He put on a shirt, and walked out to the main part of their room. Summer was sitting at the table drinking some coffee, and eating bacon and eggs. She looked up and saw Seth, and looked right back down at her eggs.

"Did you make all this?" He asked her.

She looked up again... "No. I ordered it in." She looked back down at her eggs, and finished them. She went over to the sink, rinsed her plate off, kind of bumped into Seth, and walked back into her room... slamming the door. Summer got into the shower, and decided to start getting ready for the day. Seth sat at the table, and watched some TV, while he drank his coffee. Summer figured that Seth had gone back to his room, so she walked out into the main room her shorts, and bra. She needed a glass of water.

"Ahem." Seth said.

Summer turned around and saw Seth. "HOLY BUHJESUS." She screamed, she went back into her room.

Summer put a shirt on, and went back out there. "My God." She said. "I can't believe that just happened."

"It's okay. I barely saw anything." Seth said.

"Uh. Okay? It's not like you were the one who was seen." She said rudely.

"Uh. Sorry about that. Just forget talking to you." He said, and walked away.

"You're cool." Summer said.

Seth turned around slowly... he walked towards Summer and got about 5 inches away from her. "You are a very mean person. I don't even know why anyone at our school looks up too you, but they do. You are cold hearted, and terrible to people. You never used to be like this, and as soon as you went to that bitch camp, you changed. Don't even freaking talk to me anymore." He walked away.

His words hit her like a thousand knives at once. She had to say something back to him. "What are you even talking about Seth?" She screamed at him.

Seth couldn't believe she was actually asking him that. "You're seriously asking ME that. Like I'm supposed to know why you went crazy, and stopped talking to me. But now I don't even care. Just go worry about yourself some more."

Seth walked to his room, and slammed the door shut. She did the same as him, and walked into her room, and slammed the door shut again. She was so upset. She started crying, and went into her bathroom, and took a long bath. When she got out, she didn't even worry about hair or make up, and just got dressed in flannel pajama bottoms, and a cropped AE jacket. She went out on the couch, and put in 'Freaky Friday,' and started to fall asleep. Seth walked out and saw Summer dead asleep on the couch again, with the ending of 'Freaky Friday' going. He put a blanket on her, and walked back into his room, shut the door, and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Summer was all ready for 'the day' and waited for Seth to come out of his room, and then she acted like she wasn't waiting, and turned on a movie real fast. He decided he'd be nice, and sit down next to her. They watched a couple of minutes of TV.

"Why did we stop talking?" Summer asked Seth.

He looked at her in disbelief. "I mean, we used to be best friends, we'd spend every second together." She continued.

He kept looking at her, he couldn't believe what she was saying. In one of her rants, he broke in... "Are you kidding me Summer?" he said.

She looked up into his eyes.

"You seriously don't remember?"

She continued to looked at him. "I'm pretty sure that I called you the day you got back from that camp your dad sent you too before 9th grade, and you told me you didn't hang out with people 'like me' anymore. Then you didn't speak or look at me ever again. Even when I had to go to your house, you'd just pretend like I wasn't there. I'd ask you questions, and you wouldn't answer me, and just sit there watching the TV. You **were** my best friend, and then you just threw it away like it was nothing." He said.

She took in what he said. "Oh. So you're blaming it on me then?" She asked.

"...I didn't stop talking to you, until you stopped talking to me." He said.

"Wow. Blame everything on me then." She said, and walked out of the room, and slammed the door shut. She walked up the stairs, and to the top of the cruise ship. She went and laid in the tanning chairs, and took off her clothes so that she was just in her bikini. She put on her baby oil to soak up the sun, and put on her sunglasses. She turned on her iPod and started listening to some music. Seth went to find her, because he didn't want to be in a fight with her. He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find her. He went back to their room, and heard the shower going, so he went into her room, and waited on her bed. She came out in her towel.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled at Seth.

"Needing to talk to you." He said back to her.

"Since when do you freaking care about talking to me. Jesus. Get out." She yelled pointing at the door.

"No." He told her.

She looked at him, and he looked back at her with questioning eyes. She sat down on her bed next too him, and waited for him to talk.

"Look. I didn't mean for it to seem like I was blaming everything on you, okay?" He started out. "It's just, that's really house it was Summer. You just stopped talking to me, like we had never been friends." He stopped.

She looked at him, knowing that it was really like that. "... you'll never know how hard it was for me." She admitted.

-----------------------------

Next Chapter:

Will this conversation continue?  
Where will things go from here?


	8. The Telephone Conversation

_Before Note: Thank you all SO, SO, SO much for all of the great reviews, I love getting them they're so wonderful! I'm really getting into this story, and taking my time to write the chapters so that they're good, and give you something to read. Thank for the critical reviews too, although one of them got was asking me to completely alter my story, and that would be difficult, but your idea was really good. Anyway, thanks again guys! Keep it up, and thanks for reading. _

Chapter 8 - The Telephone Conversation

He looked at her. "What do you mean, it didn't seem to heart-wrenching for you to tell me that you just didn't hang with people, 'like me' anymore." He said to her.

She looked at him like he had gone to far with his words again. "I am **not** that cold hearted... alright." She said. "I know it was mean though." She admitted.

"You could have surprised me with the cold hearted thing, Summer... honestly. I hate to be mean, but you're terribly mean, and you don't give the time of day to anyone that doesn't play water polo, or isn't rich enough to own their own town." He said.

"That's not entirely true... you're rich enough to own a town, and I don't talk to you." She said, biting her lip, knowing she shouldn't have.

He looked at her, thinking before speaking. "Right." He said, getting up. "I'm off to bed, night." He turned around, and walked out of her room.

He actually had wanted to fix things between them, because they still had more then 2 weeks left on the cruise ship, and then a week in the Bahamas, and then another week to get back to Newport. He didn't want to have these continual fights, and with a girl. It was lame for a guy and a girl to fight, especially when they weren't dating... it was kind of weird. Nevertheless, he couldn't just sit there have continual mean lines sent at him by a awesome girl gone teenage newpsie. Sometimes he wishes that he could forget that she was ever as cool as she was, just so that it didn't hurt as much that she was the way she is now. He didn't really understand how his best friend could have in 8 weeks just up and changed like that.

"Apparently anything **is** possible." He said quietly under his breath.

Summer sort of felt un-real, because she had never told anyone, not even her diary how she really felt. She knew that if she wrote it down anywhere, her friends would find it, then she'd be finished. She decided she'd call Marissa, because Marissa would listen to her, and understand her frustrations. Ring. Ring.

"SUMM!" Marissa yelled into the receiver.

"Hey Marissa, what's up hun?" Summer asked.

"Bored... and grounded! Totally got caught drunk, so now I'm sitting home alone reading a boo... Cosmo." She said.

"Oh. Well if you're reading a book, that's cool with me." She said, noticing the almost 'spill' Marissa made.

Marissa was utterly shocked. "It is?" She asked, surprised still.

"Definitely. I don't care if you like to read, unlike Lacy and Trishden... and I don't know if they would even care either Marissa. But there's something I kind of wanted to talk to you about, hoping maybe it could stay between us, and you would understand..." Summer said.

"Thanks Summ. And definitely. I'm a good secret keeper!" She said.

Summer sort of half-smiled. She started to think about what she was going to say. "Do you remember in the 7th grade when Seth Cohen and me were best friends, and always did everything together?" Summer asked, her voice different, and not in her usual 'I'm better then you' tone.

Marissa giggled. "Yeah... you guys were totally inseparable. It was cute."

Summer was surprised by Marissa's answer. "Really, we were?" She smiled.

"Yeah. He was tall, you were short, but you both had those big brown eyes, and that dark brown hair. It was like puzzle pieces." Marissa said, her tone different now too.

Summer remember their rides home in Kirsten's SUV, for a quick moment, and then got back to the conversation. "Yeah. I remember those days." She started. "That camp we went too, what did they do to us Marissa? Seriously. It's only now that I've been away from girl land, with only old movies, and nothing but quiet and solitude, that I've realized that I'm not who I am when I'm with you guys." She started to tear up a little. "I am a completely different person. I'm that girl who misses being best friends with Seth Cohen, and playing endless games of Sorry with him. Spending summer vacations climbing trees, and scraping knees. I'm that girl who is where she looks like she's supposed to be, but isn't where her hearts supposed to be." Summer was now crying, but softly.

Marissa took each work to heart. "Summer, you don't have to pretend. Not for me at least." She said. "I feel the same way. I was best friends with Taylor Townsend, and now look at her, she's a complete loner who has to eat lunch in the bathrooms, or else the water polo guys throw their food at her. Everyone has forgotten who we used to be friends with, because it isn't important for the now. But what is the now? Living our lies. I don't even think we know each other that well, and we've spent almost everyday together since 9th grade, and we're going to be seniors. Just look at me, I sat there and almost lied to you because I was reading a book, and not Cosmo." Marissa, now crying too.

"You want to know why I just stopped being friends with Seth?" She asked Marissa.

"Sure." Marissa answered.

"Because I was deathly scared." Summer started out. "He was my best friend of all time, and I was scared what would happen to us. I was scared that if we grew up in high school together, I would see him with other girls, and that would make me mad. I was afraid that it wouldn't always be Summer and Seth, and that he would leave the friendship before I did. I was afraid of everything that could have gone wrong, so instead of getting hurt first, I hurt him. I hurt him more then I'll probably hurt anyone in my life. I did it because I was selfish. I lied to him, and told him that I just didn't hang with people like him anymore, but that's what Trishden told me to say." Summer was crying a little. "Oh GOD. Who am I? What kind of person am I?" She said.

Marissa barely had a response, since she was crying. Marissa wasn't even sure why she was crying, but it was sad... Summer's situation.

Seth had been standing outside Summer's door the whole time. He heard why she actually stopped being friends with him all those years ago.

--------------------------

Next Chapter:

What will Seth do about knowing what Summer said?  
Will Seth and Summer be able to work things out?  
How will Summer feel?


	9. The Thoughts and Admitting

Chapter 9 - The Thoughts and Admitting

"_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it"_

-Blind – Lifehouse

----------------------------------

Summer and Marissa talked for about 5 more minutes, but both decided that had headaches from their tears, and wanted to go to sleep, and have some time to think. Summer had never really thought about anything she and Marissa had just discussed, but it all made perfect sense. She wanted to go and apologize to Seth, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. What could she say anyways?

"_Hey I'm sorry, I lied to you 4 years ago, it was because I was scared I would lose you, so I just stopped being you friend. Whoops."_ .. Yeah right.

She figured that since she didn't feel like sitting in her room, drowning in her sorrows, that she'd go watch a movie that she could drown them in instead. "The Notebook..." duh. Seth had gone back to his room by now, and had been sitting in the same position on the floor for the last 20 minutes. He heard Summer's door open, and heard the TV turn on. Then he heard the start of "The Notebook," which he had actually sat through when him and one of his recent ex-girlfriends, Jacie had watched it. He wondered if what she said was true, but how could it had not of been. She wouldn't have called one of her 'plastic' friends, and told her that, if it was fake. He hoped that it was true, because what she had admitted to Marissa, and what he had believed for 4 years, were completely different, and Summer's confession was much better. He figured he'd go out there, and act like nothing had happened, and see what Summer would do.

"Are you breakin' up with me?" Came from the movie. The part where Noah feels like he has to break up with Ali because of her parents.

Summer was crying extremely hard, but you could tell she was trying to not make noise, because she thought Seth was asleep. She didn't even hear him come out of his room. He came up and sat right beside her on the couch, even though there was about 4 feet of extra room on the couch where he could, and usually sat when they were both sitting on the couch.

"Oh my GOSH." Summer screamed, flipping the remote in the air. "You freaking scared me Cohen." She said, tears streaming down her face.

He looked deep into her grief-stricken face. He felt like her pain was stronger then his had ever been from their friendship end. "You okay?" He asked her.

She wiped her face off. "Yeah, fine." She said, and turned back to the movie.

"You sure?" He asked.

She turned her hair, and faced him. "I'm fine Seth. What's with the sudden worry about me?" She asked, but not rudely.

He wasn't sure what to say. He knew exactly why, but he wasn't sure if he could just sit there and tell her he'd walked out to the kitchen to get water, and got intrigued by her conversation when he heard his name, and eavesdropped the rest of the 30 minute conversation... "Just seems like there's something bothering you." He said.

She felt like he could see right through her. "The movie is sad." She said.

"Okay." He said. "Well I'm gonna go to sleep now, enjoy "The Notebook," Summer." He turned around, and headed for his room.

"Wa..." She barely mouthed.

She wanted to explain to him... but what use was it. He obviously hated her. She tried to get comfortable on the couch, and tried to enjoy the movie, but she couldn't. Everything was just running through her head, and she felt terrible. No one besides her had ever known about Seth, and why she did what she did. She'd had strong feelings for him when they were getting a little older, also. She started to really like him, but she didn't want their friendship to get all weird if they dated. She was good at pretended like she didn't like him, even though she had the biggest crush on him. After thinking a lot, she finally decided she'd just stop being friends with him, thinking it would make things easier. Except, it didn't. The older he got, the hotter he got. The cuter his smile got, and the more dateable he became. She still had feelings for him deep within, and thought he was a**dork**able. She got up from the couch, and walked over to Seth's room. Knock, Knock.

"Seth?" She said aloud.

He hadn't been asleep. "Come in." He said.

She walked in, and remained her composure. "So..." she started.

He looked at her. "Yeah, so..."

"Yeah." She said. "Okay, I'm gonna go." She started to turn around.

He got out of his bed quick, and lightly touched her arm. "You came in here for a reason."

She looked up into his eyes, almost the same color as hers. "Yeah." She said barely above a whisper.

He smiled at her, and sat back down on his bed. She plopped down on the floor and sat Indian style.

"I was just going to apologize, for everything." She started out almost smoothly. "For the way I've treated you, the way I ignored you at all our dinners, and how I just left... left everything with you and I." She stumbled through that sentence.

Seth looked at her for a couple of seconds. "Its... its okay Summer."

She was shocked. "Its okay, Summer?" She questioned.

"Its okay Summer." He said again.

"So that's it... you're just going to forgive me for being the biggest bitch in the world, and just leaving our friendship." She was shocked.

He had to admit to it. "I was in the kitchen to get a glass of water, and heard you say my name, and then heard a faint voice, and figured you were on the phone..."

She knew where this was going. She just waited for him to speak, but tears forming in her eyes.

"You started talking about you missing me, and then after a while, said why you really stopped being friends with me before freshman year." He stopped.

Summer was crying, softly, but still crying.

"I'm so sorry Seth." She said.

He got down on the floor, and gave her a hug. "Its okay Summer, really." She said, accepting his hug.

"I loved you so much." She started to say.

He was confused.

"I was afraid if I told you that I liked you, that our friendship would be ruined, and even after we stopped being friends, I've still kept feelings for you." She admitted.

Maybe it was because she was crying, maybe it was because she was becoming who she actually was, maybe it was because she was hugging Seth. She wasn't sure.

"What?" Seth asked.

Next Chapter:

----------------------------

Where will this conversation take SS?


	10. The Confusion

_Before Note: THANKS AGAIN GUYS! I LOVE GETTING ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. You all have no idea how much they mean to me... they mean so much. Thank you. I'm continuing the story, writing between 1-2 chapters a day, and taking a break for a day or so, at the most :). I really love this story, and have some big plans for it in the future chapters. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and sticking with me. 3 Marissa._

Chapter 10 - The Confusion

"What?" Seth said again, after Summer sat there in silence, and sniffled.

Summer sat there, having a million thoughts crossing through her mind all at the exact same time. It was like trying to concentrate on 10 different people telling you an in-depth story all at the exact same, and keep full attention. She was getting lost in her own thoughts, she felt like she was going to go insane. She couldn't see straight.

"Summer?" Seth said.

"...huh?" She asked very quietly.

"You just said something about you still keeping feelings for me?" He stuttered out.

She looked over at him slowly. "Yeah." She answered.

Seth was so confused he could have smacked himself in the face with a book. "Summer you're really confusing me." He said to her.

She couldn't think. She knew that she'd always had feelings for Seth since she started to crush on him in 7th grade, but she couldn't think of how to tell him certain things, especially in her new train of though. "I.. I-uh.. I... well.. I ca-can't th-thi-think." She muttered out, with difficulty.

He was utterly lost, but he wasn't going to try and push her into telling him the rest of her thoughts about the whole 'still keeping feelings,' ordeal. After a few moments of silence, Seth decided to speak.

"Well do you want to go to sleep?" He asked her.

She nodded her head yes, she had been through a lot of changes today, and even though they seemed minor on the outside, it was traumatic on the inside of a person. She was completely emotionally drained, and it was taking a big toll on her physical energy and strength. Seth picked her up and laid her on his bed, and covered her up with the blankets. He turned on a little fan because the sound helped her fall asleep, or it had used too. He grabbed his pillow, and crashed on the couch. The next morning Seth woke up, and Summer wasn't anywhere to be found. He normally wouldn't have cared, but after the evening she'd had last night, he needed to find her to make sure that she wasn't pulling a Titanic, and jumping off the back of the boat. He walked right out of the room in the clothes he'd worn yesterday, and bed-head. He walked all the way around the boat just to find Summer sun-tanning, jamming to her ipod. I guess it was something any girl enjoyed, and it helped them get away. He went up to her, and tapped her softly on her shoulder.

"Oh. Hey Seth." She said. "You kinda scared me there." She smiled.

"Hey." He said.

She smiled at him, and took off her sunglasses. "Whatcha up too?" She asked.

He thought for a second. What was he doing? He had woken up, and was worried about a girl he told himself he hated for the last 4 years, and he immediately rushed after her to see if she was okay, just to find her sun-tanning, and completely fine. "Oh. You know, walking around, thought I'd say hey." He finally ended up saying.

"Ahh." She said. "Wanna hang out?" She asked.

He kind of looked at her weird, but then said sure. She got up, shyly Seth looked at her, and couldn't help but feel an attraction to her. But it was too soon for that, they had just gotten over fighting every 2 seconds of the day, to being civil..ish.

"DUDE!" Summer said when they got into the room. "We should so play some freaking Sorry!" She said.

For some reason she was still walking around in her tremendously skanky swimsuit, and Seth was having some issues keeping his eyes off of her, which sort of pissed him off, and made him smile all in the same second.

"...sure." He said slowly.

She laughed. "Haha, loser. I was kidding."

It was almost like 8th grade Summer had been transplanted into 12th grade Summer's body, given boobs, and a more mature face/body.

"This is weird." He said after Summer turned back around from getting a water bottle.

She looked at him funny. "What is?" She asked.

"Well, not even 2 full days ago we were fighting, and you were a completely different person. I hate to be one to bring up arguments, and negative energy, but it almost seems like you're trying to act like someone completely different." He said, but it had to be said.

She stood there for a second. She thought about what he said. "Well then." She started out. "I guess that I'll go back to being a bitch, being bitter, and treating you like shit Cohen. I guess that after I talked to Marissa, and admitted to you the things that I did, that maybe things could be different..." She bit her bottom lip. "...Apparentally.. I.. I was wrong." She said softly, trying to not to cry.

She felt her tears coming, so she looked deep into Seth's eyes from across the room, turned around, and walked into her room. She softly shut her door, and collapsed on the floor right in front of her door, and began to cry, but quietly. Seth felt terrible. He did think it was sort of sudden for her to be acting the way she was, but on the same note, she was just trying to be who she really wanted to be. She had crushed all of these hidden secrets, and then he just had to go and ruin that for her. She broke free from things that held her down on the inside, and he just ruined it for her. Knock, Knock. Seth knocked on Summer's door.

Sniffle. "Yeah?" She said in a calm tone.

"Can I come in?" Seth asked.

"I guess so." She said again, calmly.

Seth walked into to find Summer laying on her bed, with her laptop on her belly. She was now in some AE pajama shorts, and a wife beater colored tank top.

"Hey." He said quietly.

She closed her laptop, and sat up on her bed Indian style.

"Hey Cohen." She said back.

"So, about that... earlier... I'm sorry, okay? It's just, that I guess I felt that maybe you were trying to... I don't even know Summer, I'm sorry." He said.

For a few seconds they just stared into each others eyes. It was almost like speaking without speaking, but at the same time not. They definitely had a full-blown connection though. They always would, but being best friends from kindergarten until 8th grade might do that to a pair of people.

"It's alright." She said, still in her soft, calm tone. "I understand where you're coming from. I mean.. I've only ignored you, and treated you like trash for the last 4 years..." She paused for a little bit. "And for what?" She questioned aloud. "To benefit myself, and try and control pain, that came rushing in every single day, and the pain you had... it was never worth it." She started tearing up a little, but gained control. "I can't even imagine what you were thinking, and I am so sorry Seth. This isn't even about anything but what I did... and it shouldn't be about anything else. It's all my fault, and I am so sorry... words can only go so far." She said.

Seth took in all the works she said, and listened to them as if her words like they were going to determine his life plan. He completely understood her, and he felt pretty bad about calling her out about her attitude change... because he'd been wishing the whole time they'd been on the cruise ship she'd stop being so mean... and then when she had, he called her out on it, like it was bad.

"I understand Summer." he said after a while.

She looked at him. "You do?" She asked.

"Now that I think about it, slowly day by day, you've been getting more like the Summer I used to know, in middle school and stuff... you're not as immature, but you're that girl I used to know."

They both sort of smiled, and remembered some of their old times together.

"We were really best friends huh?" She said... "Just a couple of kids, being so inseperable."

"Yup.." He said.

---------------------------

Next Chapter:

How will Seth and Summer "re-build?"

When are they getting to the Bahamas?


	11. The Rekindle

Chapter 11 - The Rekindle

Summer had all these videos of her and Seth from when they were in grade school. They were cute. Some of them were from the Halloween days at school, where all of the kids would come to school in their costumes, and walk around the perimeter of the school, and all the parents would be out there with their video cameras, and Kodak's. They laid there together, side by side, with the laptop on Summer's stomach, laughing at each other's lame costumes, or hair-dos.

"Look at that freaking bow, Summer." Seth started to say. "You look so dumb." he said, both of them cracking up.

She was still cracking up... "Okay Mr. Star Wars shirt, you're the loser!" She said, cracking up even harder.

"Dude. Star Wars is cool, okay? I dunno what you're smoking, but it is THE THING." He said, being slightly sarcastic.

She looked at him... "Right." She said... "Keep telling yourself that, pal."

"Psh. Okay Barbie dream house." He said, remembering Summer's obsession with Barbie's until she was 12.

"OH NO YOU DID NOT!" She said. "BARBIE IS SO PRETTY!" She said, jokingly. Knock, Knock.

"Who the hell is that?" Seth said, seeing as they figured their parents only brought them along, so that they wouldn't throw ragers, have all kinds of unsafe sex, and under-age drinking while they were gone.

"It's your father, Seth." Sandy said through the door.

"Oh, hey dad." Seth said opening the door. "What's up?" He asked.

Sandy looked around. "Where's the lady?" He asked.

Seth pointed to her room, where she was cracking up at some old videos.

"You guys getting along?" Sandy asked.

Seth stood silently for a moment, pondering on what to say. "...Yeah, actually... we are." he ended up saying.

Surprised, Sandy replied... "Well. . . . good . . . I guess."

Seth laughed a little, and then invited his dad to come in and sit down.

"Oh no, no." Sandy said. "Just stopped by to make sure you guys weren't dead, and to tell you we'll get to the Bahama's in about 5 days, then we'll stay there for 10, and take a little less then 2 weeks to get back." He paused for a breath. "It took us a little longer then we thought to actually get close."

"Interesting." Seth said. "Thanks for stopping by dad." He smiled, and gave his dad a 'manly' hug, and shut the door.

Summer turned off her laptop and was sitting on the bed pondering on what too do. Usually she'd completely re-do her nails, or read the same Cosmo 10 times, but she didn't really want to do any of that.

"Hey Cohen." She said, seeing him walk into her room.

"Hey Summer." He said back.

They both just kind of stood there for about 30 seconds not knowing what to do.

"Let's go swimming." Summer said after a long silence.

Seth looked at her like she was crazy. "...In the ocean?" He asked, feeling almost scared.

She looked back at him like he was a complete and total idiot. "No you dumb ass!" She said cutely. "In the cruise ship's swimming pool... duh!" She said smiling, getting up and rummaging around for a 'decent' swimming suit.

"There is a swimming pool on a cruise ship?" He said, completely confused.

She turned around and smiled at him. "You're like a lost puppy." She said, walking over and pinching his cheek.

She went into the bathroom, and quickly changed into her swimming suit, she walked out and grabbed a towel. "Well aren't you coming?" She asked.

He was kind of focused on Summer being in her swimming suit... "Yeah." He said softly, and went to his room and changed.

When he came out of his room all the lights were off, and he had no idea where Summer was. "Summer!" He whispered.

He felt a playful spank on his butt, and turned around to find Summer standing there.

"What the..." He started out.

"Cohen, the pool is off limits at night, so we have to make it seem like we're in here sleeping... be a little less stealth, please." She said, adding her small amount of sarcasm in.

He started to chuckle, since sarcasm was his thing, and she had made a pretty good sarcastic comment.

"LET'S ROLL!" She said in a energetic whisper.

She quietly opened the door, and he followed. Before he knew it, she had intertwined her hand with his, and they were sprinting in different directions. They still had a ways to go. She slowed down, and so did he. She started walking slowly, but their hands were still held. She turned around a corner, and picked a lock with her bobby pin. She opened the door, and there revealed a beautiful pool, that looked sea-foam green. She let go of his hand, and set her towel down on one of the chairs, and went to test the pool water. He copied her movements, except he grabbed her by her waist, and jumped into the pool with her. After the shock of the cold water, and being completely submerged in it, Summer came back to the surface, to find Seth Cohen sitting on the steps laughing.

"Oh you think you're so funny don't you?" She said, pretending to be mad.

"Actually..." he started to say.

She grabbed his hands and pulled him into the pool. She got onto his back like a piggy-back-ride.

"You're going to carry me around now!" She said.

"Psh... yeah right girlfriend." He said, acting like a priss.

Summer started laughing and dived into the water. Seth watched as her glowing tan skin shimmered in the water, and how her hair flowed endlessly. He watched as her beautiful face came back up from the water... he watched her smile, as she waited for his next move. He wasn't sure what was coming over him, or if it was even relevant. She started walking towards him slowly. He wasn't sure what to do.

"You look so serious." Summer said, laughing.

Seth was taken away from his thoughts.

"You're a loser!" He said messing her hair up, and going under the water.

Summer couldn't help but admire his well defined abdomen. His cute curls on his head, and how there was always one or two that were out of place. His perfectly straight, and perfectly whitened teeth that he'd had braces on from 4th grade until 8th grade for. How whenever he touched her she felt a sudden chill go up her spine, but not in a creepy way. She almost felt like she was being drawn too him, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was because they were all alone, all the time. Maybe it was because she had started crushing on him between 7th and 8th grade, and had only hid her feelings. She wasn't sure why it was, but it was resurfacing. Summer heard a loud splash, and felt a bunch of water droplets fall onto her head.

"SETH!" She yelled, forgetting they were breaking rules.

He smiled, and swam over too her. They stood there in the water, sort of staring into each others eyes, but not all "a walk on the beach," kind of lame, cliche way. Summer moved in a little, and then Seth moved in a little, after both of them had moved in a little, Seth moved in the rest of the way, and touched his lips with Summer's. He kept his lips in the same position for a couple of seconds, before moving them around. Summer slowly starting moving her right hand to Seth's neck, and her left hand to his middle back. Seth placed his left hand on Summer's soft cheek, and his right hand on the small of her back. The kiss deepened, but not to an extreme. Just a little quicker, but no tongue. Summer pulled away, overcome with unbelievable emotions. She and Seth looked deeply into one another's eyes.

"Wow." He said, smiling at her with his cute smile.

She smiled back. "Yeah..." after a short silence. "...do you want to go back to our room or something?" She nervously laughed. "It's getting sort of cold."

"Oh... yeah. I was just thinking the same thing. Summer grabbed her towel, and waited for Seth to grab his. She lead the way out of the pool, and shut the door, locking it back up with her bobby pin. She started to walk ahead of Seth on the way back, but slowed down, and he grabbed a hold of her hand. They walked back to their room, and shut the door. Summer let go of Seth's hand slowly, and walked into her room. She was feeling so much emotion right now... and none of it was bad. All she wanted to do was to go back into the main room, and kiss Seth all night long, she still didn't know why, but she did.

----------------------------  
Next Chapter:

Where is this taking us?  
Is this particular night over?


	12. The Beginning

_Before Note: SO SORRY IT'S BEEN OVER A WEEK! I FEEL TERRIBLE! I had to get my grades up before parent/teacher conferences, and then I had a long break from school, and hung out with a lot of my friends, which isn't something I've been able too do as much lately. Anyway... here's the 12th chapter, hopefully the 13th will follow very, very soon!_

Chapter 12 - The Beginning

Summer turned around, and touched the doorknob, and at the same time Seth headed for her door. As he was placing his hand into the "knocking position" Summer opened her door.

"Summer." Seth said softly.

"Seth." Summer said back in the same tone.

They stood there sort of quiet for a few seconds, then Summer moved in, grabbing Seth's face with her hands, and plunging her lips on his. She moved slower at first, but then quicken the kiss. Before long, they had maneuvered themselves over to Summer's bed, where they slowly laid down. Seth slipped his tongue slightly against Summer's, and they began kissing even deeper. Summer ran her fingers through Seth's hair, and he kept a lock-tight grip on her waist. Summer started to loosen the tie on her swimsuit top, and rolled around so that she was lying on top of Seth. Seth pushed up on Summer's collar-bone, and their kiss was ended for a second.

"Hey..." he said softly.

Summer opened her eyes, and looked down into his.

"What?" She asked, in the same tone.

He looked at where she had loosened to her swimsuit top, and how her straps were beginning to fall down. This caused Summer to look at herself, making her feel slutty.

"... I– I'm ---- I'm sorry. I-I—I wasn't even thinking... I---- was in the moment... sorry." She said getting up.

She raised up off Seth, and then off the bed, she re-tied her top, and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed a clean pair of underwear, and some pajamas. She began heading for the shower. Seth got up, and softly touched her wrist.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like you were doing something wrong." He said, with care in his voice.

She looked up, and deeply into his eyes. She had always been able to trust Seth, she always knew he was sincere. "I know." She said. "But that was a little forward... sometimes I just get caught up in the moment, and I lose control... not a good virtue." She said, slightly smiling.

He smiled back at her. "Sometimes." He said laughing.

She playfully punched him in the stomach. "Shut up!" She said.

He smiled at her with that genuine Seth Cohen smile, and started leaning upwards.

"I think I'm going to go shower." Summer said.

"Me too."

Summer got up, and headed to her bathroom.

Seth waited until her shower went on, and he headed for his. Summer took a 15 minute shower, and when she got out, she changed into some flannel pajama pants, and a "boyfriend" tank from American Eagle. She laid in her bed, and got under the freshly changed sheets, and got comfortable. She started to close her eyes, and Seth came into her room, lightly knocking on her door. He was holding "Boys and Girls," one of those late-90's Freddie Prinze, Jr., flicks. She looked up at Seth.

"Wanna watch?" He asked.

She smiled, thinking about how she adored that movie, and thinking it was cute that Seth remembered she forced him to watch that movie with her at least 10 times in one sitting.

"DUH!" She exclaimed.

He smiled big, and put the DVD in the player, and jumped onto the bed. The movie started, with the period on the plane scene, and Summer laughed aloud.

"This movie is such a good movie. I think it's my favorite." She smiled big. "I forgot to bring it, and I thought I brought all of my movies."

Seth laughed. "I brought all mine..."

Summer started to chuckle. "...wait." She looked dead-set at Seth. "You own "Boys and Girls?"

He looked at her like she was an idiot. "Summer you loser." He started out. "You got it for me as a goof present for my birthday."

"OH MY GOSH!" She said, remembering that hours she spent wrapping that gift to make it seem like it was something so much better, and then wrapping his actual gift with it also. "I so remember that." She said, laughing out loud.

"You have no idea how much talent that took. Hours, and hours of talent." She said, still laughing.

Seth was laughing too, but pretty soon their laughing cooled down, and they began watching the movie. Seth grabbed a hold of Summer's hand, which he had wanted to do since the beginning of the movie. Summer smiled when he grabbed her hand, and she felt the tingles go through-out her body. She leaned a little bit more into Seth, somewhat like a girlfriend would have done to a boyfriend, but she didn't care. Summer started to fall asleep. Seth rolled over to give her a kiss, and realized that she had her eyes closed, and watched her sleep. Before Summer and Seth had stopped being friends before 9th grade, their parents would always let them spend the night together, not thinking that they would be romantic at the ages of 12 or 13, or that they'd even think about it, since they'd been best friends since the diaper days... he'd watch her sleep. She was so gorgeous, even when they were younger. Things hadn't changed. When Seth started to realize that girls were pretty, and their perfume. Seth began to fall asleep, and soon they were lying there, their hands still entwined. Fast asleep.

------------------------------------

Next Chapter:

Getting to the Bahamas?

Where we're going with this story?


	13. The Getting There

_Before Note: Once again thank you all so much for the reviews. You really don't have any idea how much they mean to me! Majority of them give me tons of inspiration to continue my story, and work my hardest to make it great. I'm so happy that all of you take your time to read my stories! Thanks so much guys! Keep it up, I **love **getting all of your feedback! Much love - Marissa!_

Chapter 13 - The Getting There

Seth woke up with his face down in pillows, and in complete darkness. He started to smell the familiar smell of Summer's shampoo, realizing that he had slept the whole night in Summer's bed, most likely with her. He lifted his head up slowly, still waking up from sleeping deeply. No Summer. He heard the shower going, and figured she was taking a shower... again. She was kind of a clean-freak. She wanted to be clean all the time, and if she felt even the slightest bit dirty, she'd take a shower, just to feel utterly clean again. Seth turned around onto his back, and flopped his arms down onto Summer's soft mattress, and began closing his eyes again. The shower turned off, and Seth was beginning to doze off again, Summer walked out into her room in just her towel, her hair was dripping wet all over her shoulders, and going down onto her chest. Seth heard her opening and closing dresser draws, taking him out of his light doze. He looked up, getting his vision focused, seeing that Summer was only in a towel, and had no idea he was awake. Summer turned around, to see Seth slightly propped up, just sitting there.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed, jumping a little into the air.

Seth kind of looked scared, hoping she didn't slap him, thinking he was "peeping," on her.

"You scared me!" She said, in her regular tone, breathing sort of deeply, though. "I had no idea you were awake." She said, smiling, and walking back into the bathroom. "Be back in a sec." She said, shutting the door softly.

Seth couldn't help but feel a strong connection between him and Summer, even when all they did was make eye contact. He felt drawn to her, and he always wanted to be around her. It was sort of weird that way, how he had forced himself to practically hate her for 3 years, and a few nice words, and they were kissing, and holding onto each other. Sometimes it clicked, and sometimes he didn't even understand how things had come about the way were occurring right now. As Seth's thoughts were racing through his head, Summer walked out of the bathroom in a Hollister mini-skirt, definitely heavy on the mini. She paired it when a boyfriend tank from American Eagle, which happened to be the fresh green color, with the pink eagle at the bottom. Her hair was twisted up in a towel, and she was heading to her vanity to began to brush through her hair.

"You're so beautiful." Seth said, not thinking it was actually coming out of his mouth.

Summer felt a tingle in her stomach, and turned around very slowly. She felt the smile forming on her face. "What?" She questioned, even though she'd heard him loud and clear.

Seth coughed, as a filler... trying to think. "I said... I– I.. I - well.. I sa– I said.." His attempts were failing miserably.

Summer extended her smile. "Seth?" She said softly.

He made an 'ahem,' noise, and tried to speak again. "Well, I said that you're beautiful... because it's true." He had actually managed to say it.

Summer smiled at Seth, making complete eye contact with him. She gazed deeply into his eyes, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering uncontrollably. "Th– Thank you, Seth." She said, sort of shaky.

Their eye contact was stronger then ever. "You're welcome." He said, in about the same tone Summer had thanked him in. Summer slowly turned around, and started to apply her make-up, smiling. Seth got up, and touched her shoulder, smiled at her in the mirror, and headed to his bedroom. He got into the shower, and when he got out, he was in his boxers. Summer was getting ready to walk into his room. When she got there, he had barely just slipped his shirt of his head. Summer knocked on his door, and Seth knowing it was no one else, quickly sprayed some of his cologne. Seth opened his door, and not even a second later, he was pushed down onto his bed, and Summer's lips were on his. They kissed softly for a couple of seconds, before the kiss deepened. Seth's hand slipped down to the small of Summer's back, and his other hand found itself on the back of Summer's neck. Seth flipped Summer over slowly so that she was lying on the bottom, and deepened their kiss so more by beginning to massage Summer's tongue with his own. As their kiss continued it's depth Summer slipped her hand down to her skirt button, and slid it out of it's loop. Her skirt was unbuttoned revealing her lace thong, not that Seth had yet to notice. They had been kissing for a good 10 minutes, as Summer started to pull up on Seth's shirt, and within seconds she'd pulled it over his head, which had broken their kiss. Seth opened his eyes, now realizing Summer's skirt was unbuttoned, and she had pulled his shirt of.

"Hey." He said, sort of quizzically.

Summer looked at him confused.

"... what... what are ya doing?" He asked her.

Summer looked at him again. She nervously smiled. "What do you mean?" She asked.

He looked down at her unbuttoned skirt, and his shirt that she still had in her hand.

She thought for a second. "Oh gosh." She said, in a scared tone. "I'm sorry... I didn't.." She started to get up. She buttoned up her skirt, and walked out of the room. "Way to go slut!" She said to herself, right outside of Seth's door. She walked to her room, and shut the door. She slid down the back-side of her door, and fell to the floor. Summer had been so used to just doing that with boys. Especially when she liked them... and the Lord knew that Summer adored Seth. She felt like such a skank. She figured that Seth was a virgin, considering his reaction to a girl tearing off his clothes, but you could never be to sure. Knock, Knock.

"Summer?"

Seth's words broke Summer's thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter:

How long until we get to the Bahamas?  
What does Seth have to say to Summer?


	14. The Connections

_Before Note: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! I'm trying so hard to update with a chapter every day, or every other day! Please keep it up, I adore your feedback! Much Love - Marissa._

Chapter 14 - The Connections

Summer lifted her head from her hands, where she had buried it. She felt her mind slow down.

"Yeah?" She said, softly.

Seth cleared his throat. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Summer tried thinking. _Am I okay? I just made a complete, and utter fool out of my self. I threw myself at you, and it backfired. Not to mention it made me feel like a slut, and I hate feeling like that. _She coughed. "I guess." She said, once again softly.

Seth stood there for a second. He sort of felt bad for just stopping their moment, but he wasn't sure where Summer was going, and he didn't want to do something wrong.

"Can I come in?" Seth asked her.

Summer thought for a second, still feeling foolish. "Sure." She replied.

Summer got up on her knees, and crawled over to the rug that was placed to the side of her bed. She sat down on it, she put her legs together, and laid her head in one of her hands. Seth entered her room slowly. He saw her on the floor, knowing there were about a million thoughts running through her mind. She look really upset, and he wasn't even sure he should be in there. He knew it was his fault, he'd probably made her feel like a whore or something. He didn't mean to make her feel like that, he honestly didn't.

"So..." he said... attempting to break the silence.

Summer smiled shortly, noting Seth's cute attempts to lighten the mood. She laughed quietly out loud. She took a deep breath, and sighed loudly. "So I'm— sorry about... that." She ended up saying.

Seth looked deeply at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"... well you know. That whole... thing." She said, trying not to fully bring the words out of her mouth.

Seth knew exactly what she was talking about, but he wasn't sure why she was apologizing. He didn't see anything wrong at all about what had happened, he just wasn't sure what was the "plan," in Summer's mind.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked, her finding a spot next too her on the rug.

She felt his body heat getting closer to hers. She felt the comfort of Seth, and had thoughts about how quickly things had formed between them. It made her think about how big of a crush she'd had on him in 8th grade, and how she never told him, and then how she stopped being friends with him... for the dumb reasons she had. Then after being isolated with him away from all friends, and mean temptations of popularity, she realized her strong feelings had never really faded. She liked him a lot, and she felt the utmost amount of connection with him. She couldn't even get near him without those special tingles.

"Summer?" Seth said, lightly touching her arm.

Summer was sucked back into their conversation, after drifting off into her thoughts. "... huh?" She said softly.

"... why are you apologizing Summer?" He asked again.

"Oh." She said. "Well... I guess... be– because... because I felt like I was being too forward, and freak... freaked you out." She said, slowly.

Seth thought about what she had said. "You didn't freak me out at all Summer... actually I really liked kissing you and stuff..." He felt stupid for saying that, but it was true.

Summer smiled warmly.

"It's just... I wasn't sure what you were thinking, and that's the only reason I stopped kissing you... it wasn't because I felt like you... like you know... you were being too forward." He said, wrapping his hand in hers.

Once again, Summer felt the tingles trickle up and down her back, and those butterflies exploding all over the place. Summer turned her head, so that she was facing Seth.

"You know..." She started out. "I could totally go for a swim." She said, sort of seductively.

Seth gave her that look, that 'oh really now,' look, and hopped up. "Let's go!" Seth said excitedly.

"Kay... sure." Summer said cutely.

Seth sat down on her bed, and watched her sort through her 20 or more different swimming suits. She literally had that many. Too much shopping with her plastic friends. She decided on a black on with gold hoops on the sides of the bikini bottom, and in the middle of the top. Seth tickled her leg as she walked near her bed to grab a hair-tie that was on her night stand. Summer squealed a little. Seth started to tickle her, and she fell onto the bed trying to playfully fight him off of her, with his tickling.

"Seth!" She said in a high tone. "SETH!" She said again.

Seth stopped tickling her, leaving them in an awkward position, all twisted on her bed. Their faces were near each other. Seth and Summer sat there for a couple of seconds, just cooling off from all of the laughing, and moving around. Seth lightly grabbed Summer's chin with his index finger, and his thumb. He leaned in, and pulled her a little closer, and lightly placed his lips on hers. They open-mouthed kissed for a couple of seconds, with no tongue. Just soft kisses, and movement. Summer decided that this time it was Seth's turn to make the move, and even though he'd kissed her, she'd wait for him to start french kissing. Seth waited a few more seconds, and then slipped his tongue into Summer's mouth, and began to massage hers with his. They made out for a few minutes, and then Summer pulled away, beginning to be playful.

"I need to change into my swimsuit, loser!" She said, kissing his forehead.

Seth spanked her butt, but in a loveable way, as she walked into her bathroom. Seth ran across their entire room, and into his bedroom, and searched for his (gasp) ONE pair of trunks. He slipped into them, and waited for Summer on the couch... it seemed like it took her 15 minutes, when it was really only about 5. She walked out in her what Seth thought of as "hott ass" bikini, with her "even hotter," body, and face, and headed for the door. Seth got up, catching up with her, and grabbed her hand, and placed his fingers in between hers. They walked up to the pool, to find barely anyone there. Summer threw her towel down, still holding Seth's hand, and jumped into the pool. When they came up from the water, Summer threw her lips onto Seth's and kissed him passionately... but only for a minute or so.

------------------------------------------

_I know, kind of a lousy place to stop, but hey I'll make up for it on Sunday. Sadly, this is my last chapter until Sunday evening, because tomorrow is school, and then the weekend, and I have some plans this weekend. Anyway, I hope that you're enjoying the story, and I'm going to continue it!_

Next Chapter:  
BAHAMAS HERE WE COME!


	15. The Arrival

_Before note: Thank you guys for all of the reviews. I know it sounds like I say that every time, but I truly am thankful! I love getting your feedback, opinions, and all that jazz. I really read every single one that I get. I promise! I know that I said that I'd update on Sunday, but I was really tired from a long weekend, so I slept majority of the afternoon, and went to bed around 11:30. Anyway, I just wanted to update you with a worthy before note! Much Love - Marissa._

Chapter 15 - The Arrival

When Summer pulled away from Seth's kiss, she wanted to go right back into it. When she was with Seth, it felt like no one else was around, even if there was. She was in a world with Seth, he always made her feel like everything was perfect, and that he'd make sure things were always perfect. Summer hadn't realized that her and Seth were floating in the center of the pool, sort of just staring at each other, with a bunch of 11 year olds, and their parents just looking at them to see if they were going to move, or something. Summer laughed aloud.

"What are you laughing at?" Seth asked, slightly laughing himself.

Summer started laughing even harder, grabbing a hold of Seth's hand, and pulling him out of the pool. She grabbed their towels, still holding onto Seth's hand, and led him out of the pool room. After walking out, she slowly let go of Seth's hand. She leaned into a corner, and stood there with a smile on her face. Seth couldn't help but want to put his arms around her, or kiss her. Seth walked slowly over to Summer, who was fascinated by something on the ground. Once he got closer to her, she felt his body heat around hers, and looked up. He clinched her chin with his hand, and pulled her closer, and leaned in. He softly touched her lips to his, and moved them around romantically. Summer accepted his kiss, and put her hands on his back. They kissed softly for a minute or so, before Summer sort of backed away. She smiled at him, with her eyes, and with her mouth.

"What?" Seth said, smiling.

"Well, we're just in the middle of everything..." She paused for a second. "How about we go back to our room?" She said, slightly seductively.

Seth gave her a face. He laughed a little bit. "Alright." He said, taking her hand, and leading the way back to their room.

Summer was still in her black bikini with the gold hoops connecting the straps on the bottoms and tops. Seth was still wearing his swimming trunks. When Seth entered the room, Summer entered not long after him. Seth stood in the middle of their entire room for a couple of seconds, as Summer shut the door. Once she turned around, he pushed her up against the door, and started making out with her. It was a semi-forceful kiss, but it wasn't too forceful. Summer hadn't ever seen this side of Seth. Even though it was usually him who deepened the kiss, he hadn't ever really done anything like this. Summer liked this side of Seth... but there wasn't a side of Seth that she didn't like. Summer and Seth started walking around. Seth pulled away from the kiss. He looked at his bedroom, then her bedroom, then the couch. He wasn't trying to imply he wanted to have sex, he was just tired of standing up. Summer giggled.

"Seth?" She said, not understanding.

"I'm tired of standing!" He said, smiling with his genuine Seth Cohen smile.

His smile made her smile bigger. "Oh, really?" She asked, slightly sarcastic.

"I am!" He said enthusiastically. "I still want to kiss you, I'm just tired of standing." He said, in a sad puppy dog voice.

"You're so cute." Summer said, kissing his cheek roughly.

She grabbed his hand, and led him into his bedroom. She stood there until he made his move. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her down onto the bed with him, he had been kissing her the whole time... Knock, Knock. Summer and Seth were startled.

"What the hell?" Seth asked.

Summer looked in the direction of the door. "Well, let's get it." She said.

After getting up, they answered the door, and find Neil Roberts standing before them.

"Well, Hello there... Dad." Summer said, slowly.

"Hello Summer." He said.

"I just figured that I'd come down here and let you kids know that we're going to be arriving to the Bahamas in about 3 hours. We're staying in the Hilton Hotel there, so you'll want to spend the next few hours packing all your things, and getting them ready for a transfer." It seemed like he'd planned out exactly what he was going to say.

Summer looked at him, almost forgetting that their paradise, and secluded cruise trip was going to actually end.

"Oh my gosh. I totally forgot about that." She said, feeling stupid afterwards.

"What do you mean sweetie?" He asked. "This is the main part of the cruise."

Her and Seth looked at each other. "Well, it just sort of slipped our minds, I guess." She said, smiling at her dad.

He smiled back too her. "Ah. Well those things happen... but you better get to packing!"

With that, he turned around, with one last smile, and headed back to his room. Summer gave Seth a kiss, and then walked to her room, and started to pack all of her stuff. Seth was done in about 30 minutes, but Summer wasn't even a quarter of the way done. It took her the entire 3 hours to get everything, and she went on a crawl check, a slither check, and a walk around check to make sure she had gotten all of her things... even though they'd be in the same room on the way back. She even had Seth go through and make sure he didn't see anything. After an extra 15 minutes of searches, Seth and Summer started leaving the room.

They arrived to the Bahamas.

"God this is gorgeous." Summer said, holding Seth's hand.

---------------------------------------

Next Chapter:  
What's going down in the Bahamas?  
Will the parents find out about SS?  
What will their reaction be if they do?


End file.
